Christmas Blues
by Dae Yuy
Summary: It's Christmas and a little boy wishes for something special. (Shounen-ai, 2x1x2)


**Title:** ChristmasBlues****

****

**Author: **Dae Yuy****

****

**Archive:** No where at the moment****

****

**Warnings:** Parenthood, shounen-ai, very slight angst, OMC, sap****

****

**Rating:** PG****

****

**Pairings:** 2+1+2****

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own this story and Ty, well not _Ty_ but this Ty. Love ya pal!****

****

**Spoilers:** Don't think so.****

****

**Feedback: **Please, please, please, please. This is my first posted Christmas fic.****

****

**Author's Notes:** Like I said, first posted Christmas fic. The end of this story drifted into my mind, so I had to write a beginning. I hope you like it oh it's un-beta-ed because I wanted to get it out for Christmas. After Christmas I'll asked my beta reader to go over it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He put the boy down after he set the angel atop their tree. It was decorated in silver and blues, again the white of the artificial Christmas tree. Both parents were loath to kill a living thing for mere beauty, the same effect was found in the fake limbs of the one before father and child. The father smiled at the tree, skirt still bare below, which the child was currently investigating. 

"You think Santa will really come?" the six year old asked, big green eyes blinking up at the Japanese young man. 

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?" Heero Yuy asked, crouching down. 

"I'm just not sure I was good enough this year." the child said. The boy was adopted a year and a half previous, a scant few months before his fifth birthday. Heero wrapped his son in a tight hug, dropping a kiss on his black hair. 

"Ty, you are most wonderful child I ever met and you were a perfect angel this year. Don't doubt yourself." Heero said firmly, "Duo and I are so very lucky to have found you." Ty grinned up at the young man. 

"It's just..." the six year old drifted, "If I was really as good a boy as you say, why isn't Daddy here?" Heero sighed, dropping so he sat cross legged and pulled is son onto his lap, gazing into the blazing fire in the fireplace. Heero wasn't sure what to tell him, he had to work just didn't seem to cut it. He was still new to this parenting stuff and feared a wrong answer. 

"Papa?" the boy prompted. 

"Daddy had to work Ty." Heero answered, against his better judgement, "It was real important or else the Lady wouldn't have called him in. It's nothing at all to do with you and don't ever think it is, all right? Parents sometimes have to go, even if they rather be here with their family. And your Daddy especially, because a lot of other people in the world count on him, just like Miss Relena or your Uncle Quatre. If he didn't go someone may have got really hurt." 

"Oh." Ty said, his little brow furrowing, "I guess..." 

"Want a cookie?" Heero asked suddenly, "I baked them fresh today, when you were at Karate." 

"Chocolate chip?" Ty asked hopefully. 

"You bet." Heero flashed a smile and rose, still holding his son and walking them to the kitchen, "I'll even let you have chocolate milk, how's that?" The little boy nodded vigorously and practically radiated in his father's arms. When he was at the orphanage, he rarely got these treats and he treasured them every time he had the opportunity. Ty took his milk and cookies with a gracious thank you and went over to the window, placing his treat down carefully, he clamoured up to the window seat and gazed out through the window into the freezing rain, slicking the roads. 

"Think there'll be snow this year papa?" Ty asked of the man as he put up more decorations around their home, "I never saw no snow on L2." 

"Any." Heero corrected gently, "And I don't know. The meteorologist promised snow for Christmas. There's still two days to get some." 

"Two days!?" the boy exclaimed, pausing as he was about to take a drink. 

"Yes, tomorrow is the twenty-third." Heero answered, looking at his son quizzically, "Why?" The boy put down his glass and ran to his room, as he came back, he held a piece of paper in his little hands, hopping into his boots, he threw the door open and took off down the hallway. 

"Ty! Tyler!" Heero called after him, "Where are you going?" He slid into Duo's boots and grabbed a jacket following the small boy down the hall and taking the stairs two at a time to beat the elevator. He reached the lobby just as he saw a little black head disappear out the glass doors and down the sidewalk. Heero felt panic rising within him, and scrubbed at his eyes to clear the moisture from them. He ran down the sidewalk into the freezing rain following the glimpses of a red shirt. He reached the boy just as he was closing the mailbox flap and scooped him up in the big jacket. The six year old's pale cheeks were flushed red from the cold and exertion, his messy hair slicked down on his head, but his green eyes twinkled with happiness. 

"What on earth did you do that for. Tyler, don't ever run away like that again." Heero said firmly, unmindful of the rain pouring down on him. However, the weight of the drops had stopped and as the young Japanese man looked up he saw the big snowflakes slowly drifting to the ground. Ty giggled, sticking his arms up in the air, his fingers barely reaching the elbows of Duo's jacket. 

"Silly boy." Heero whispered, walking slowly back to the apartment. On a whim, he spun around holding his son close, turning the boy's giggles into laughter. The young woman smiled at the adorable pair as they passed him on the street and Heero found his anger had disappeared. 

~*~ 

Ty woke up on Christmas eve and ran to his parents' room, he threw the door open to an empty bed and pouted. He walked dejectedly out to the kitchen and scrambled up onto his chair, resting his chin in his hand as he watched his Japanese father putter around the kitchen making them breakfast. 

"What's the matter Ty-kun?" Heero asked, glancing over his shoulder to the oddly quiet six year old. The boy just sighed again and barely blinked as Christmas pancakes were set before him. 

"L1 to Tyler. Can you read me Tyler Maxwell? Mission wants to know if you want syrup on your pancakes." The child nodded dully as the syrup was drizzled over his breakfast, he poked at it a few times before taking a small bite and chewing slowly. 

"Okay Kodomo. What's up? You haven't been this miserable since you lost your two front teeth and Matti told you they wouldn't grow back." Heero asked, setting his own fork down, he rested his chin in his hands a mirror of what the boy had done previous and waited patiently. 

"Nothing." Ty answered, poking the head of his snowman pancake until it was no more than syrup flavoured mush. 

"Oh? As I recall, you were much more happy than this yesterday. And the only reason a child's mood changes so drastically, especially this close to Christmas, is if something he didn't like happened. Bad dream perhaps? No more bubble gum favoured toothpaste?" 

"Baka ni." Ty said, wolfing down his pancakes and fleeing the room. Heero sighed, raising to put the dishes in the washer. When he was through, he walked to the living room, leaning on the door frame, he watched the boy play with his Preventer action figures from the year previous. The child sat below the tree, a picture was before him with the back of the frame towards Heero so he couldn't see of what, however he suspected he knew the answer. Heero slowly walked into the room and crouched down, resting his chin on his arms folded over his knees, he watched the boy carefully. Ty finally looked up a scowl on his face. 

"What is it?" Ty asked, holding his dolls closer and pushing the photo so it was face down on the carpet. 

"Can you tell me what the matter is? Please?" Heero tried again. 

"It's stupid." Ty answered, more firmly. 

"Yes, you have all ready said that." Heero said as he sat fully on the floor, picking up the photo and tracing the image. It was of last year at the Preventer Christmas brunch. The Agents were allowed to bring their families with them to work that day. Heero and Duo were in it standing before the green tree, dressed in the uniforms and between them, held in his American father's arms was Ty, a fuzzy Santa hat on his head, black bangs poking out from under the stark white rim. Both Duo and Ty grinned brightly and Heero wore his customary barely there smile. 

"Does this by any chance have something to do with that letter?" Heero asked. 

"No." Ty answered petulantly. 

"Kodomo." Heero began, lifting the boy's chin with a finger so he would look at him, "You lie about as well as I do. And I am afraid we both suck at it." Ty pouted more fiercely in an effort to stop the smile that threatened to break across his lips. Heero stood ruffling the boy's hair. 

~*~ 

Heero sat before the fire place, brightly coloured rolls of paper surrounding him in an odd nest. They were wrapping some last minute gifts for the party tomorrow at Quatre's. Or rather, Heero was wrapping and Ty was handing him pieces of tape. The boy wasn't as nearly as miserable as he was this morning, but he wasn't his chipper self either 

"It's almost nine thirty and Santa doesn't come to little boy's houses when they stay up late." Heero rose and the child took his hand. 

He looked up with big green eyes, "Can I help you put out the milk and cookies?" 

"Certainly." Heero answered, smiling. The boy grinned back. 

When they were through, and Ty was tucked snug in his bed, Heero picked up a story book and showed his son. The boy nodded and Heero smiled again, "'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung..." 

~*~ 

Ty opened his eyes at eight thirty the next morning, he had slept longer than he had expected to. He rushed to the door and down the hall to his parents room, just as he had done the day previous and just as the day previous, it was just an empty bed. He pouted and walked sedately out to the living room, where he saw Heero sitting before the tree and sorting through the presents. 

"Happy Christmas Ty." Heero said smiling. 

"I wish." the boy sighed, plopping down on the couch and looking at the brightly coloured packages, barely interested. 

"Tyler, what's that suppose to mean?" Heero asked, "We're together and we'll be going to your uncles' this afternoon. You'll get to see Matti and Shelby and Mei." Ty shrugged slightly. 

"Here you are. Open this." Heero said, handing the package over. Ty looked down at the tag: _love from Papa and Daddy_ he ruthlessly ripped it off, tears coming to his eyes. Tearing it in half, he shredded the part from Duo and was about to give the same treatment to the wrapping paper when he froze at the sound of a key in the lock. His head snapped up as the wood panel seemed to open too slowly, through the door came a black clad figure, he shivered theatrically and brushed the snow from his shoulders and long bangs. 

"Burr. It's cold out there!" a grinning face said. Ty jumped up from the couch and over to the door, flinging himself at his American father he was scooped up in a hug. 

"Miss me Kiddo?" Duo chuckled. Ty could only nod. Heero sat frozen in his place, holding a gift addressed to him, his blue eyes wide in delighted surprise, they clashed with violet and his heart skipped a beat. 

"Hey Babe. Do I get a kiss or what?" Duo grinned. Heero rose to his feet with his uncanny speed and grace and raced over to his husband, kissing him soundly. Ty made a face and wiggled to get down, Duo obliged and the child returned to his presents, grumbling about smooching parents. He finished opening the gift and hugged the teddy bear tightly, grinning up at his fathers who stood holding each other in the still open doorway, Heero looking dwarfed next to the taller Preventer. 

"Santa got my letter!" Ty exclaimed, "Now it's a Happy Christmas!" 

End 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

About baka ni, I think it means 'it's stupid' but I'm not sure, if anyone knows please correct me! 

Happy Holidays everyone! May all your wishes come true! 


End file.
